Venomous Weiss
by Burkion
Summary: With great power, comes a great reckoning. Weiss Schnee has always been exemplary, but paired with an alien symbiote from beyond the stars, she is now near unstoppable. Only, her other half seems to have quite the interest in one Jaune Arc and no time for her own man. Whatever is a girl to do? Oh yes, whatever she damn well pleases. For together, they are quite the Venomous sort.
1. Chapter 0

**VENOMOUS WEISS**

 **Chapter 0**

 **A/N:** This is Burk, here to bring more of that sweet, sweet Weiss bliss. A sneak peak at chapter 1, as this is a prequel gone into briefly in that chapter, can be found in "The Legacy of Bleiss: A Discord Anthology" series. Though the proper first chapter, expanded from that excerpt, will be going up two weeks from now here if you'd rather wait! This is merely a prologue, to set the stage.

Weiss was struggling to keep her eyes open, the heat of the flames surrounding her suffocating. The high whine of the still burning engine of her bullhead was growing more dangerous still. She recognized that sound, her home tutor instructing her that it was the sound a dust engine would produce before exploding. Shouting, indistinct, was muffled by the roaring fire.

Or, perhaps her hearing was simply damaged, she could not tell. A pair of rough hands grabbed her by the shoulders, yanking her out of the twisted wreck. Weiss, vision blurred, could still see their tale-tell masks, each proudly presenting a unique animal trait. The White Fang. Some distant part of her mind rang with clarity- the White Fang had shot her bullhead down. Why?

Her head twisted away from them, her sight landing on the crater nearby. That was why. A most unusual, most rare occurrence had happened. An object from space had entered Remnant's atmosphere, falling rapidly towards the earth. It had dovetailed nicely with Weiss' trip to Beacon, the Schnee Heiress taking a private bullhead to avoid the masses as much as possible. She had ordered the bullhead to change directions personally, wishing to take a claim on whatever unique item might have survived, if anything.

Due to dust becoming inactive when leaving Remnant's atmosphere, space travel was a laughable dream to humanity. So whenever a star deigned to grace their presence, it was always a mad dash to be the first there. They had been fast approaching the rogue meteor, when the bullhead came under heavy fire.

The screams of her pilot and staff echoed still in her mind, her aura barely allowing her to survive the crash and explosion that followed. Barely being the keyword. Weiss could not move her right arm, and every breath she took was pained. She felt numb, yet on fire at the same time. Part of it might have been a concussion, she could barely focus on anything. One of the Fang had approached her, a slight young man who curiously wore glasses over his mask.

He was saying something to her that she could not make out. She tried to raise her left hand, realizing that her weapon was far from reach. Glasses drew his gun, Weiss barely recognizing what he was about to do when the shots tore through her torso. Dust rounds, anti-personnel, would normally be no danger to a Huntress-In-Training. Yet most did not already suffer a cataclysmic crash landing, already taxing their aura to the breaking point.

Each shot tore through meat and bone, Weiss' breath coming into an even sharper gasp as blood spurted across her torso and pooled beneath her. Her body shook, jerking in surprise more than pain. The pain was there, but it was overwhelmed by the coldness that swiftly followed. Glasses turned to another White Fang member briefly, Weiss limp before them, before turning and violently kicking her.

Unable to defend herself, the boot smashed into her left arm and lifted her off the ground. Her ragged body hit next to the edge of the crater, the rim breaking away. Her vision swiftly fading, she barely noticed as her body tumbled down the side, more cuts and gashes appearing across her dress and physique. Weiss came to a rest at the bottom of the pit, black mud laying in wait clinging to her.

She could no longer breathe, no longer see, no longer feel. Her life was slipping away and there was nothing she could do about it. The black muck seemed to envelope her, staining that which hadn't been cast in red, black. Her left hand clenched into a fist. She couldn't, she wouldn't let it end like this. Not here. Then, she heard it. She heard, her.

'You are dying.'

The voice was foreign. It began formless, shapeless. Yet, by the end of its words, it seemed to take a feminine shape. Weiss realized how peculiar it was, to think of sounds as a shape. Yet, for this sound, for this voice, a shape is what she was reminded of.

'I am dying.'

The voice was stronger, louder. Its shape better defined. It almost sounded like...

'Together, we can survive.'

Weiss tried to move, tried to think. Her bleeding wasn't stopping, her wounds too great. The muck was much deeper than it had appeared, now having consumed her entirely. Yet, it seemed to be alive. It seemed to hum with promise.

'We can avenge ourselves on them. Those that have harmed us. We can survive. Together, we can rise. For this, we need to have an agreement.'

Weiss could not speak, but felt a strength return to her. She relaxed the fist clenched left hand.

'Then, allow us to be one. Allow us to show them, our perfection.'

Weiss closed her ice blue eyes.

Black consumed her features.

Pure white, jagged inhuman eyes opened in their place.

Deery couldn't believe Perry had shot the Schnee heiress like that, it was so badass. She knew she picked right, following him into the White Fang. He even worked under commander Adam, how amazing was that? What was it Perry said before kicking her into the pit, when that one parrot complained about him getting ahead of himself by killing her?

"Fuck the Schnees, there's two more where she came from."

So badass. This whole mission had been a wash before the stupid bitch arrived. They had been tracking the meteor as it fell from space and gotten here first, on the off chance that it had anything worthwhile. Only when they had arrived, all they found was a hole in the ground with some tar shit at the bottom. What a drag!

Perry tapped her on the shoulder, getting her attention. "Gear up, we're leaving in ten. Commander Adam wants us to had back and meet up with the lieutenant."

Deery nodded. "Absolutely, ready any time! What about the other humans in the ship?"

Perry snorted. "You're kidding, right? None of them even had aura. They probably died in the initial attack. Who cares, we've got a schedule to keep. Adam isn't gonna be happy about the lack of anything, but a dead Schnee will make him feel better."

Deery nodded. Perry was a responsible sort, the kind of person Adam could trust to babysit the more boring jobs. He wasn't anything special in the Fang, yet, but he was a rising star. She knew if she played her cards right, she'd be right there next to him. All the way to the High Leader's side. Perry stopped, something drawing him to the side of the pit. Deery cocked her head.

The Schnee couldn't possibly still be alive. She was the middle child of the family, not even a proper huntress. So what drew her friend's attention so? Maybe he wanted to recover her body for proof. Stuffing her corpse and attaching animal traits could be a fun way to piss off the SDC. Though Deery wouldn't be allowed to pick, she could see the former Schnee heir wear a fetching white fox tail or white ears of some sort. Perhaps a pig nose, for how boarish their whole family was?

Deery did not register, at first, the mass that suddenly lunged forward. Her friend Perry was screaming, Deery realizing that the mass had grabbed him up in some kind of limb. A tendril of black goo? The mass quivered, the center having two white, jagged gashes that almost appeared to be eyes. Deery snapped out of her shock, drawing her weapon, Perry screaming for help.

The entire camp of White Fang soldiers suddenly poured in, none of them sure what to do about the situation. The mass held Perry but did not seem to be harming him, Perry shouting in fear more than pain. The Fang each drew their weapons, Deery readying her standard issued blade. One wrong move from the mass and it would be torn to shreds.

None of them were prepared for it to speak.

"You are the White Fang. White, as in bloodless-impotent. Worthless. Without bite." The mass quivered, the gashes seeming to glow in the churning dark blot that made up its form. Only, to Deery, it seemed to become more defined. "Without poison. How pathetic you useless, lame worms are. You dream to be everything that we are. You seek to claim that which we naturally have become."

Perry twisted, staring at the thing holding him tight. "What-what are you!"

The eyes quirked just a touch, the impression of a mouth forming. Deery took a step back in surprise as glistening white fangs revealed themselves, an inhuman maw opening in a cruel smile.

"Simple, animal. We are Venom."

In a single bite, to the shock of all those gathered, Perry was torn in half. His top half entered the monster's mouth, and then what was left was tossed into the crowd of fifteen Fang. Screaming followed, angered shouting and gunfire not long after. Deery stood in stark horror as the mass took shape, becoming inhumanly large, a mockery of the human physique.

Massive claws rested on elongated limbs, grasping talons taking the place of feet. An extending neck lifted the horror of a head, still with blood stained teeth, Yet, if one had asked Deery, she would concede that it seemed to almost have a feminine quality to it. Something about the shape gave the impression of something graceful, almost like a dancer. The horror, the Venom, ignored the gunfire peppering its shape. Her shape.

Venom held no mercy nor quarter for her fellows. One of the larger Bull Faunus, the son of a blacksmith from what she recalled, tried to gore the nightmare. Was it a Grimm? Deery didn't think so. Grimm weren't this terrifying. The Bull Faunus soon found this out the hard way, his charge stopped short as Venom grabbed either one. With a strength that went beyond superhuman, Venom snapped both of the horns off midway and then drove them through the young faunus' neck.

Deery cowered beneath the bullhead, ignoring the high keening noise it was producing. All she had to do was not be seen, not be noticed. She could survive this, even at the risk of her companions all dying. She had to report back to commander Adam, she had to take her place next to the High Leader! She couldn't just die here, not to some faceless, nameless monster!

Soon the screaming stopped. Not soon enough for Deery. She wasn't sure when she had begun to sob, tears flowing freely. She wasn't sure when she had lost her mask. It didn't matter. Just stay here, beneath the wreckage. The beast, Venom, would never find her here. It would never think that she'd be in such a place.

She dared to open her eyes again, seeing nothing in what limited view she had. Daring to crawl forward just a tad, ignoring the rising noise from the bullhead, she quickly scanned the surroundings. Her comrades, her brothers and sisters, lay strewn across the battlefield. Slaughtered like animals. Some had their own weapons driven through them, others were dismembered. The worst of them was intact, to a point. Deery began to vomit, unable to hold back the sickness bubbling up in her stomach. As she did, she saw it.

The shadow of something above her.

Deery turned, eyes wide, looking up. Venom was watching her, clinging to the side of the bullhead, a passive expression on her face. A passive expression that gave way to a splitting smile, mouth opening to a quiet laugh. An impossibly long tongue lounged out from her mouth, toward Deery, who scrambled back under the bullhead. It dropped something before retreating.

Perry's glasses.

Deery was nearly sick all over again.

"Do you know what that noise means, young animal?"

The voice of the monster was otherworldly. Echoing, as if two distinct voices spoke in unison. Deery tried to ignore it, hoping that the creature could not reach her.

She felt the bullhead shift a tad, as if a great weight had launched itself from the ship. The voice came again, further away.

"It is something taught to one when they are very young. We suppose you did not have this same experience. Probably due to your status of birth. A pity, but do not fret."

Deery's eyes went wide in the darkness as she tried to think about what the monster could be talking about. What would this noise mean? Why would Venom be moving further away?

All at once, it hit her.

"You shall be swiftly schooled."

The curse could not leave Deery's throat before the explosion of the bullhead ignited.

In the wreckage, not even her remains could be found. Only her discarded mask, which had been left laying next to the shattered and twisted glasses of the one named Perry.

In time, the primary force of the White Fang would arrive, seeking answers. Instead, all they would find were horrific questions, though they did not see the monster that ravaged their forces so. After all, Weiss Schnee had better things to do than wait for their arrival. She had a school to attend.


	2. Chapter 1

**VENOMOUS WEISS**

CHAPTER ONE

Weiss would have liked to claim that she was calm and collected, perhaps even dignified, when she returned to her proper state. She, too, would have liked to claim that if instead of this, she was mortified, horrified by what had transpired. Instead she could only recall an exhilaration that she had never felt before, a primal sense of accomplishment and joy.

One that was swiftly squashed by the grief and fear over what had happened to her staff and crew. Her wounds had been healed, as the entity had promised. It could use the biomass of one organism to repair itself, or its chosen partner. Her, chosen partner. Weiss just chose to ignore where that biomass had come from. After recovering her weapon from the wreckage, charred but still functional, Weiss had demanded an audience with the entity.

It, she, called herself a Symbiote. An alien organism that required an organic host to bond with for survival. Dust, it seemed, was extremely rare in the universe, and was particularly dangerous to a Symbiote without a host. When properly bonded, the Symbiote could adapt the aura of her host to suit her own needs, allowing protection from dust and dust-based effects, to a point.

Weiss had found, however, that dust would not activate when she held it. A curious side effect of the Symbiote, it seemed. Weiss reported to her father that the ship had been destroyed by the White Fang but she had managed to get away with minimal issue. He, of course, had demanded her to return home- but Weiss was having none of it. She made the rest of her trek to Beacon on her own.

All the while she discovered much about the Symbiote. It, she, was learning human language and human ideas through Weiss herself, and those she interacted with. All that she had before their bonding was that vital need to survive-meaning that the hate and cruelty their fused form, Venom, had spewed was not the Symbiote's doing.

It was Weiss' own.

This fact, and the depth to which that prejudice had managed to sink and fester, gave her needed pause. It was a side of Weiss that she never wanted to embrace again. From there the two arrived at Beacon, Weiss a touch humbler and perhaps a bit more reasonable than if she had arrived directly. Having the Symbiote to guide and talk with helped a touch as well. This would not alter much, perhaps one less explosion in a court yard, until near the beginning of the Vytal Festival.

There, there was no argument with one of her teammates, Blake Belladonna. Instead when the topic of the White Fang were brought up, instead of memories of a life of slights and misgivings towards the terrorists, she recalled their blood staining the ground. Their crying, weeping forms, broken and dying at her feet. The change was not great, but it resulted in one important difference.

Blake did not run. She trusted her friends, she saw a regret she could sympathize with in the Schnee heiress, even if she did not understand it. To Weiss' credit, she did not overreact to Blake's reveal of being a Faunus, partly because the Symbiote had noticed she was one a few weeks prior. Primarily by recognizing that she smelled delicious.

Much work was needed to get the Symbiote up to properly human standards, it seemed.

One thing that did not change was the attitude of Jaune Arc toward the heiress, nor her rebuttal of his advances. The Symbiote, however, latched onto the idea of him, why Weiss could not fathom. This was something unique to the alien within her, she reasoned. Something she was developing of her own will, separate of Weiss. The fact that Yang encouraged the blonde dolt did not help matters at all.

Weiss had been so caught up in her thoughts of how she got here, she had forgotten exactly what she was doing in this moment. If she tried, and if the Symbiote allowed, she could access the Symbiote's memories, distinct and unique from her own. It could be an enlightening experience, but also a very disorienting one. Looking down at her hand, she found cards.

Oh right. This was a stupid game for ignorant children and Weiss knew it. Conquest of Remnant or whatever it was called, a card-based game of confusing and conflicting rules where alliances were temporary and rivalries eternal. No wonder her mind had wandered. She didn't know the first thing about this foolish endeavor before being dragged into it, and even with the voice over her shoulder attempting to guide her and her so called friends explaining the rules...it didn't help much.

'You should move your forces.'

Weiss glared.

'You're playing too conservatively. If you had listened to the small one, you'd understand that taking a big risk is better.'

Her foot tapped against the floor.

'And attempting to ignore me is not going to help you.'

Tapping turned to stamping.

So caught up was Weiss in her mental debate that she didn't even notice the two newcomers at the table. Not until she felt the presence of some one get too close.

"I don't think I got your name there, snow angel."

Weiss blinked, breaking away from her cards. Looking up she suddenly saw a handsome light blue haired youth, around her age. Darker skinned, red goggles, fashionable clothing. And he didn't even know who she was? Oh yes, that was quite-

'You're drooling.'

"I'm Weiss." She smiles, trying to hide the twitch in her eye.

"O-kay. Are you alright?"

'Beyond having terrible taste...'

"I'm just fine. Just. Fine." Weiss ran a hand through her white locks. Yes, they would be having words soon. Distantly she heard Arc complaining about something but it didn't really concern her. Placing her cards down on the table, Weiss excused herself.

"I must be going. Something just came up, Mr...?"

The handsome youth laughed, rubbing the back of his head. "Neptune. Mind if I take your spot?"

"Not at all."

Rising from the table Weiss gracefully made her exit, ignoring the blonde doof who tried to get her attention as she passed. She quickly made her way back to their dorm, ignoring Yang's shouts of being a chicken. Something that brought on a discussion about libraries being for reading.

She made her way to the sink. Weiss was a proper lady. She preferred to have her conversations face to face. This would have to do.

"Was all of that heckling necessary?"

'Was drooling over a blueberry fuckstick required?'

"Oh, I was not drooling!"

'The only thing wetter than the inside of your mouth was your-'

"Cease! I swear I don't know where you get your vulgarity from, but it is most unwelcomed!"

'But we learned it by watching you!'

"Now the jokes. I swear Yang is a terrible influence on you."

'Sweater-filler barely factored into my syntax. That came from us, Weiss. All from us.'

Weiss's eye twitched. "Do not compare your improper, vulgar language to my pristine, refined mindscape. If anything, you picked it up from Blake."

'Always some other person's fault, Weiss?'

"Clearly."

A black strand of goo came out of Weiss' neck, weak and feeble, struggling to keep shape. It was pointed directly at Weiss' reflection.

'The only one at fault for who we are resides right there. You may repress it, but these are your thoughts too, Weiss.'

Weiss, arms crossed, made a noise of discontent. "I am a proper lady with proper etiquette. I would know better than to voice these obscenities."

'We ate someone, Weiss.'

"Only the once! And they were a White Fang member, it hardly counts."

Weiss remembered the meteor, streaking through the atmosphere. Any space born objects coming down to Remnant were rare and few, with space travel limited to no further than their own atmosphere. She had been on her way to Beacon for the first time by private charter so it was a simple matter of swinging the direction to where the meteor landed.

Only the White Fang had arrived ahead of her, and recognizing her ship, shot them down. How they had known about the meteor she never did find out.

'If we hadn't bonded, Weiss, either they would have executed you or you would have succumbed to your injuries.'

Weiss laughed. "As if it was so altruistic on your end. You said it yourself, you couldn't survive without a host in such a dust rich environment."

'True. But at least you gained a friend that day, didn't we?'

Weiss, rolling her eyes, picked up some of her makeup. She could use a touch up.

'What we mean to say is, everything we have learned about being human, we have learned from you. We have merely adapted your knowledge in a more honest and open form.'

"You wanted to eat Cardin."

'That was a joke. He would probably taste terrible.'

"You wanted to kill Cardin."

'Would anyone really notice?'

"His parents might."

'Might.'

"So, what's wrong with Neptune? You seemed to be offended by his sweet gesture."

'He hit on us.'

"Jaune hits on us all the time. You don't get pissy then."

'That is different. We want Jaune to hit on us.'

Weiss sighed. This symbiote's attraction to that idiot was something she hoped she never understood. "Speak for yourself."

'We only speak for ourselves.'

Weiss's eye twitched. They were doing that thing again. That plural grammar bull-cocky not the other word, only uncouth savages resorted to curses even in their own-

'Shit, crap, bullshit, fucking bullshit crap shit fuckshit. Anything else?'

"Stop responding to my thoughts. We had an agreement that we would communicate vocally only."

'That is a rule you break constantly.'

"Well I don't need my team thinking I'm crazy by talking to myself!"

'Weiss. They already think we're crazy. Because we are talking to ourselves.'

"Shut up!"

'Very lady-like. Much couth.'

"Did you just meme me!"

'Jaune is so much more attractive than that blue pogo twink.'

"Don't you change the subject! Also in what universe is Jaune the better pick?"

'Jaune is genuine, heartfelt, and serious about pursuing us. Neptune is some fuckboy who has a pretty face and pretends to have game.'

"How can you tell it's 'pretend'?"

'Weiss. He smells of desperation and body glitter.'

"He so does not. And Arc is a braggart and an incompetent. More, he keeps asking us out in ridiculous and irreverent ways! Doesn't he know how to treat a proper Schnee?"

'That is part of his appeal. He doesn't know what a proper Schnee is. Perfect for us to mold him exactly how we want.'

"I swear to the Gods, you are the worst. At least Yang just encourages him."

'There is another reason for our vested interest.'

"Oh pray tell, what does Jaune have that Neptune doesn't?"

'Proper jeans.'

"...I hesitate to ask for clarification."

'Noted. Jaune wears loose fitting, worn jeans, because his penis-'

"Shut up!"

'Is of a notable, from your own ruminations pleasurable-'

"I do not want Arc dick measuring in my brain shut up!"

'Girth and size, while Neptune-'

"I will pay you to shut up!"

'Wears twunk tight vacuum sealed bitch pants, only considered fashionable-'

"Do you want to go eat Cardin? I'm all for it! I'll go start the oven!"

'By those of sufficiently tiny genitals.'

"How do you know any of that? I sure as hell wasn't ogling his crotch!"

'Ah, but in the future you shall. And we shall judge his crotch viciously and without mercy.'

"You bitch."

'Yes. We are.'

"Again, with your double-speak!"

'Weiss, you must understand. We are not just a bitch. We are The Bitch. Capital T. We must ensure that the women of Remnant are well aware just how inferior they are to our majestic top bitch status. All other thots need not apply, for we are queen.'

"Your self confidence in us is both reassuring and horrifying."

'Thank you.'

Weiss sighed. "How do I prove to you that Jaune is an unsuitable, how would you phrase it?"

'Mount?'

"Consort."

'We suppose, we would need to test him, and the half-melted popsicle.'

Weiss's eyes narrowed. "Test them how?"

'Use a proxy to gauge their interest in us, how serious they would be as a fun time raft down our love canal.'

"So, to prove that Neptune is the superior choice, we get a second girl to speak to them on our behalf. Diplomatic, simple, elegant. Maybe you are learning. Who should we approach? I don't exactly trust Nora, and Pyrrha, well."

'Pyrrha wouldn't know what to say to a man to save her life. She'd trip over her own tongue and impale herself before being able to make a move. No, we need an invested partner. We need, us.'

Weiss blinked. Memories surged of their first bonding, of the horrific form they took. The gnashing teeth, the powerful claws. Monstrous, awe inspiring, powerful. Terrifying.

'No, no.' The voice was soothing. It should be, being so like her own. 'That was our combat form. I would not suggest we take that for such a mundane task.'

"What do you suggest then?"

'Allow us to swap places. We will be the dominant force, and you will recede into the subconscious where we currently are. Our physical form will shift, but stay strictly within human parameters, we promise. It would be the quickest and most efficient method of sussing out who would be a proper...consort.'

Relinquishing control of her body again was not appealing to Weiss. Yet there was a kind of thrill to it, an energy to the power that the change brought. Closing her eyes, she nodded, giving her consent. All at once she felt herself take a step away from her body, almost as if she became an outside viewer looking in. Her ice blue eyes did not open, instead replaced by bright crimson. Weiss watched with some discomfort as a blackness overtook her pristine white hair, elongating fingers working through it to undo her tiara and ponytail.

Rapidly growing limbs placed the objects with great care on the table. To Weiss's shock, she watched as her own body swelled with size. Limbs, torso, neck and other womanly features proportionately growing until she was nearly a foot taller than normal. Wincing, she heard the ripping and tearing of fabric before it showed visibly, especially around her bust and shoulders and at her hips.

Standing in her place, disheveled black hair spilling over torn white clothing, was someone that she'd mistake for her own mother or Winter before herself. Only her scar remained to signify who this woman was now. A dangerous grin appeared, the woman laughing to herself quietly.

'What happened! Why are you so much larger? You destroyed my outfit!'

"Our shared greatness could not be contained in such a petite frame, we must confess. In any case, it is better that we resemble a Schnee as little as possible for our stated endeavor."

Her voice was huskier too, sultry in a way Weiss could never manage. It made her want to pout.

"We will pilfer one of Yang's outfits for the moment. Your father will pay for a proper outfit after, and from there, we hunt."

Weiss nodded to herself, seeing the logic in this. Then she realized that she couldn't nod at all, confusing herself. Shaking her metaphorical head, she thought of something.

'We need to leave quickly. There's no telling when the others will arrive!'

"Of course. Mm, where did Yang leave her keys?"

'I don't know! Why?'

"We will need a proper mode of transportation."

'She's going to kill us.'

"Perhaps only you."

'Please, just don't do anything I'd regret. That's all I ask of you. You really are one of the people I'm closest to, and we have to trust each other implicitly, right?'

"Believe us when we say, Weiss, everything we do is in our best interests."

Weiss sighed. 'Okay.'

As her body, now in the firm control of the symbiote creature, moved across the room, gathering a combination of black pants from Blake and a jacket from Yang that Weiss had never seen, a thought occurred to her.

'When Jaune reveals his true colors, you have my permission to eat him.'

She wasn't serious of course. Jaune, as much of an annoyance as he could be, had his worth too.

A bright smile came to her transformed body, red eyes closing in mirth. "Do not fear, Weiss. We will devour him." The symbiote licked her lips, red eyes opening part way. "We are quite confident he will be delicious."

 **A/N: Normally, this would be the end of this update. But this day, as a reward for your patience and my absence, have chapters 1 and 2. Chapter 1 is mostly the update in the Discord Anthology, but chapter 2 is a whole new beast. Hope you enjoy this double sized update!**

 **Is what the AN used to say. But now, dear readers, we instead split the two chapters off as they were always meant to be. Fret not, check out chapter two for the status of the next chapter yet to come!**


	3. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

 **AN: This chapter is simply chapter two, split off from chapter one so that it can get the proper attention it hopefully deserves. Or the appropriate scrutiny. However, fret not, for tomorrow comes yet more Venomous Weiss. Stay tuned.**

Weiss Schnee learned something today. She really did not like motorcycles. At least not ones driven by some one who had never personally touched a vehicle before. Weiss herself knew how to work such a device, to a point at any rate, but did not have any hands-on experience with them. The Symbiote only had Weiss' knowledge.

Meaning that the sharp turns and untenable speeds were not something Weiss was at all comfortable with, even as the Symbiote laughed her head off.

"The kinetic joy of applying knowledge to a physical task is quite exhilarating!" Her body's current owner was quite pleased with the abilities of the machine they now rode, it seemed. "I cannot wait to see if this translates to more personal matters as well!"

'I swear to whatever Gods are real, you will cease this reckless behavior and stop shouting such obscenities while we are in public!'

A sharp turn into traffic, driving up a car's hood and off the ramp into the next lane, horns blaring and sparks flying, answered Weiss' plea quite clearly.

"Sorry Weiss, complaints can't be heard over the fun we're having!"

'I am in your head! You can always hear me! Furthermore, you're going to get someone killed if you keep this up!'

"Not us though! We're going to live forever!"

'Not if you don't slow down!'

The motorcycle then came to a complete stop, spinning in place until it was parked across the road. Weiss watched the truck bearing down on her with growing horror until the motorcycle roared back into life and took off, blazing down the highway. In the distance, she heard sirens.

"See, Weiss? We're fine! Don't worry, we know where we're going."

'Where, pray tell, would that be?'

The Symbiote smiled, Weiss swearing she felt some of her teeth become fangs.

"We have the scent of the Arc, and the odor of your blueberry Sundae. Which do we see first, Weiss? It is your choice."

Weiss groaned.

'Neptune. Might as well prove to you that he is the superior choice out the gate, so we do not have to waste our time talking with Arc.' Weiss paused a moment. 'Also, please do not refer to him as 'The Arc'. That sounds needlessly pretentious.'

"Oh, we weren't referring to him himself as the Arc."

'Then what were you-oh Gods! Just shut up!'

"One impotent blueberry slush, coming up. If he disappoints you too badly, do you mind if we dispose of him?"

Weiss wanted to scream. 'We are not killing anyone today.'

The Symbiote laughed, a quiet kind of laugh. "Oh, I wouldn't rule that out just yet."

As if waiting for that cue, gun shots began to fill the air. Dust rounds exploding against the asphalt and metalwork of the road did not temper Weiss' anger one bit.

'Who are shooting at us!'

"The cops, we would hazard a guess."

'Well that's all well and good, oh wait, no it isn't, why are the cops shooting at us! At you!'

"You have been paying attention to how we've been driving, yes? Fairly certain," the Symbiote moved her head to the side just as a dust round went whizzing past. "That they told us to pull over a while back."

'Why didn't-no, no. Never mind. How are we getting out of this one? This is on you, I refuse to participate in something this monumentally stupid.'

The Symbiote only smiled. Weiss wished she hadn't asked.

Turning hard on the road, the Symbiote was now sideways once more. Only this time she did not let up on the speed at all, bursting forward off the highway. Several cars careened into one another in a mad dash to avoid her reckless behavior. Below, before Weiss could be content, she saw a group of cops awaiting their descent. The Symbiote, it seemed, had other plans.

Jumping up from the motorcycle, she kicked off its seat, sending it hurtling towards the police below. Using that kickboard, she launched herself up and away crashing into a nearby roof. A police bullhead swung in, floodlights blaring.

"All this for me? You shouldn't have." The Symbiote watched with predator-like glee as six officers swung down from ropes.

'We were just out for a drive how did this happen?'

"It's okay. We just got to put this to rest, then it's off to the club." The Symbiote rolled her shoulders and cracked her neck, hands tensing up into fists.

Where Weiss was refined and precise, the Symbiote could not say the same. Without the training Yang possessed, the Symbiote charged in at full bore, smashing into one of the officers shoulder first. That officer was sent flying off the roof, Weiss hoping that something would break his fall.

The Symbiote switched suddenly, raising one boot covered foot up over her head before smashing it down on the head of another officer, shattering their helmet. Even restrained to a human form, the physical strength of the Symbiote married with the power of aura was a frightening thing, even to Weiss. She still remembered how their unified body tore through the aura of the White Fang members. Like they were dolls made of paper.

One of the cops managed to tag the Symbiote with a taser, tearing into the jacket that they had borrowed from Yang. The Symbiote's smile turned shark like as she latched onto the electrical wire and yanked forward. The cop, unprepared, lost her taser gun- only to have it violently returned to her face, her nose breaking and potentially worse. Another drew on the Symbiote.

He was the last one, Weiss realized. She hadn't been paying attention and the Symbiote had put down two other officers, their bodies strewn across the rooftop. She arched an eyebrow at him.

"Brave or foolish, which are we?"

He steadied his aim, his finger on the trigger.

"This really is quite the response to a traffic violation."

She took a step.

He fired.

She took another step.

He fired again, screaming now.

Her steps quickened as his gunfire matched, her hand closing around his throat as his gun ran dry. Her clothes were torn in places, but no damage marred her perfect skin.

"Foolish, it seems."

'Do not kill him.'

"It would be so easy to."

'It's going to be hard enough to get away after this fiasco. We are not killing him.'

"Very well."

To her credit, when the Symbiote brought the cop's head crashing down against the rooftop beneath them, Weiss did not see any blood and did not hear his neck snap. Improvements were gradual, she supposed.

By the time reinforcements arrived, the Symbiote had long disappeared.

Weiss really did wonder how powerful they were together. She noticed little improvement to her own abilities, and in fact suffered due to dust no longer activating in her hands. She may have gained some stamina increases but that was uncertain. The real power lay with the Symbiote itself, and only came out when she manifested and mixed with Weiss' aura. Now the Symbiote was merely using Weiss' body, the two were not acting in unison. If they had been, even if they had tried to be gentle, none of the police officers were likely to have survived.

Raw power wasn't everything though, Weiss knew this for a fact. How rude an awakening it'd be for her Symbiote to run into a properly trained Huntress. At present, they darted across back alleys and rooftops, moving discreetly. Weiss tried to ignore the tendrils of black goo that would fling themselves from her appendages to swing her body to and fro. During their trip, Weiss realized something that seemed almost foolish to have ignored.

They had just fought lawmakers. They had just committed a heinous crime, several in fact, and harmed perfectly decent, good people. Yet, she found she wasn't that bothered by it. Who was she to say that they were truly innocent? And it wasn't like she had killed them! She had defended herself. The Symbiote, had defended herself. The most the police could report was a red eyed woman with long, unkempt black hair, committing crimes and assaults. That description could fit almost anyone, but a Schnee.

They were safe. Weiss then realized that when the police recovered Yang's motorcycle, they would most likely assume it was stolen. Mostly because it was. She wasn't eager to find out how Yang would respond to that. Before she knew it, the two had arrived at some club. The Symbiote shook off the dust from her clothes, arranging them so that the damage from the bullets appeared to have a purpose.

Weiss was immediately happy to be one step removed from this environment, alcoholic drinks, bright flashing lights, and a heady smoke permeating the establishment. Her target stuck out easily enough, Neptune's blue hair and red jacket being an eye catcher. He stood with his partner, the rapscallion that Blake seemed to be enamored with, Sun. The Symbiote put on her best smile, and to Weiss' growing mortification, strutted across the room towards the two young men.

'Be nice and aloof, we aren't trying to goad him into something. We want to see what his natural reaction would be, correct?'

"Well hello there, hot stuff!"

Weiss stared, the Symbiote's pleasant grin shifting slightly, as Neptune pointed at them with both hands, mimicking fire arms. "You here for a good time? Because I won't lie, this is the place to be."

Weiss suddenly wished she had a forehead to slap. He was hitting on them, unprovoked. Did he do this with every woman he met? Did he do this to Yang? Ruby? No, no. Yang would shatter every bone in his body if he had. He hadn't known who she was, and that had seemed to be such a good thing. Yet now, it seemed that it had twisted into the wrong kind of attention.

The Symbiote pushed forward regardless, Weiss feeling a different kind of emotion welling up inside of her. Curiosity? Weiss couldn't fathom why she wasn't howling to the moon her victory.

"You're coming on a bit strong there, tall boy. You got anything to back it up? And don't mean Mister Abs back there, this party is full enough." The Symbiote cocked her hip just slightly, a move Weiss remembered taking a few times. Though she would admit, it did work better in pants.

Neptune seemed taken aback. "I, uh, wasn't…"

The Symbiote shook her head, slipping past him to his place at the bar. Sun nodded to her, smiling brightly.

"Seems you figured him out pretty quick," Sun tossed back a shot.

The Symbiote picked up Neptune's drink, sniffing at its contents. Her nose wrinkled. "Water? Really, tan, blue and red all over?"

Sun couldn't stop himself from laughing. "Yeah don't mind Neptune. He puts on a big show but he's a total nerd."

"Intellectual!" Neptune stormed forward, grabbing his glass away from the Symbiote. "I have an image to protect, but no, I don't drink. Drinking dulls the mind and compromises you."

The Symbiote shrugged. "Sometimes," she leaned in close to him. "Being compromised isn't so bad."

Before Weiss could stutter, Neptune beat her to it, backing off.

"Are you, hitting on me?"  
The Symbiote tilted her head. "You tried to pick us up first."

"I didn't think you'd, I mean, I just!"

"You want to look to all the world like the foremost expert ladies' man, the coolest guy around. Yet when it comes down to it, you've probably never even been on a date before."

"I have too! Once…"

Sun leaned in over the Symbiote's shoulder. "He didn't realize Scarlet was a guy for the first few weeks of Haven. Neptune jumped at the chance when Scarlet asked him out. Went real awkward real quick."

"Shocking."

Weiss now found a new wellspring of pity for the handsome young man. How much of his image was forced to meet some kind of ideal that he just did not match? Now, the Symbiote would have all kinds of ammunition to tear into him. She was probably judging his penis size at this very moment, not that Weiss dared to look down there. Then they began to move toward Neptune.

'Please, let's just leave. You've made your point.'

The Symbiote stood in front of Neptune, eyeing him up and down. Neptune gulped, looking away.

'Come on, you said Jaune was in the city. Let's just get this over with.'

"Hey kid."

'Please don't!'

The Symbiote's smile softened, just a touch. "You need to be more honest. We've always felt, being true to one's self is the path to happiness. Maybe look for a girl more your speed. A little nerdling who puts on a front as much as you?"

Weiss had no words. Neptune just stared at her. Sun, on the other hand, clapped her on the back.

"That's the right way! Man, I've been trying to tell him that for months! Everyone always makes things so complicated, just do what you feel."

The Symbiote grabbed Sun in a half hug, ruffling his hair. "Glad to see one of you has your head in the right place."

Neptune stepped away, a lost look on his face. Weiss wasn't sure how to feel.

'Did you just advise him to court me?'

The Symbiote smiled but did not respond. Sun waved at her.

"Want to stick around? I'm good for another few rounds."

"No thanks. There's another matter to settle tonight. A prize that's worth chasing."

Sun toasted her, raising his glass. "You get'em. You ever stop around Beacon, come on up to the Haven quarters. Hopefully this idiot will take your advice."

The Symbiote nodded, losing herself in the crowd quickly.

'Thank you, for being understanding. Maybe Neptune isn't what I thought, but he could be what I want.'

"Oh, Weiss, don't you worry. Now we're going after what we need."

'What, pray tell, do we need?'

"The Arc."

'What are-oh that's disgusting!'

"By the by."

'What?'

"He has at best, average genitals."

'I hate you.'

The Symbiote smiled.

"Oh Weiss, it's no good to hate yourself."

Where they ended up was not quite what Weiss was expecting. It was some kind of bookstore, though not one she had ever visited. It looked like it had been shut down recently, Tuskon's Books? She couldn't fathom what had happened but felt the Symbiote react strongly to it.

"There was a murder here."

'Really?'

"Dust rounds and blood. Lots of blood."

'Any trace of the killers?'

"Yes. Mechanical dust fluid. Traces of it, not a lot. What is that used for?"

'Prosthetics mostly, especially advanced Atleasan ones. So, whoever did this is a cyborg. Why do you care though?'

The Symbiote turned her attention from the bookstore. "A proper monster keeps hold of their territory, Weiss. We guard it fiercely; otherwise lesser beasts may get the idea that they can waltz right in."

Weiss was going to protest that they were no monster, before the memories struck. The joy she felt in eviscerating the White Fang members. She chose to remain silent as the Symbiote continued, heading deeper into Vale. When they arrived, she recognized the location. It was an ice cream shop that Ruby wouldn't shut up about.

Throwing the doors open, the Symbiote strolled in without a care in the world. Weiss took notice of another student, one of the new Haven students she had managed to scope out when Sun kicked up a fuss. Black hair, twin pony tails, vivid green eyes. The Symbiote's attention was instead firmly on Jaune Arc. Weiss wondered briefly how she could look around without the Symbiote moving her head before deciding it didn't matter now. Questions for later.

She hadn't caught the student's name, but they were watching the Symbiote very closely indeed. The Symbiote paid her no mind, sliding up to the counter where Jaune was having a banana split. The young man looked back in mild surprise as the older looking woman practically cozied up to him.

"Is there something I could help you with?"

"Very much so, yes."

Jaune blinked, the Symbiote putting a sultrier tone on than before. Weiss wanted to die.

"Well, okay then. What can I help you with? Wait, were you attacked!"

The Symbiote blinked, before looking at her wardrobe. Shrugging, she laughed. "Nothing that couldn't be handled. We were just wondering if you were free tonight, handsome."

Jaune stared at her, though to Weiss' surprise it lacked the emotion she expected. She expected him to turn into a hound dog, tongue lolling and howling. Or perhaps, a deer in headlights, unsure what to do with the whale he had just caught. Instead of either, he stared with confusion and slight embarrassment.

"I, look. I don't know you, and while that's probably more flattering than I deserve, you don't know me either. At least I hope not, it'd be weird to have a stalker all of a sudden!" His laughter was nervous, fake. "Also…well, never mind."

The Symbiote nodded to him. "Also? Also, what? Is there a path to your heart yet to be traveled, mister?"

Jaune blushed, shaking his head. "You really come on strong don't you?"

"Lots of things come strong, blondie. You'll learn to appreciate that, in time."

"Look, there's a girl I really like. I'm a Huntsman-In-Training at Beacon, and I have my eye on this one girl."

The Symbiote whistled, Weiss cringing. He really was set on this wasn't he?

"Tell me about her."

'What are you doing!'

"I'd like to know what my competition is like."

Jaune sputtered a bit, before deciding to comply. "She's just, so ferocious. She has an indomitable will and this great attitude where she pretends to not care about people and then turn around to just…She's just amazing. She really is. I don't think she likes me much. I made just, the worst first impression. I took advice from my dad and completely screwed it up."

'Oh Gods, he's actually sincere about this.'

"She sounds like quite the fine woman."

Jaune laughed. "She's not perfect by any means, but I can see so much more to her than she wants to show. I've been planning on a way to ask her to an upcoming dance, but I'm just not sure how."

"Be sincere." The Symbiote picked up his spoon, carving a chunk of ice cream away. "Don't use any flashy gimmicks or silly tricks, just be straightforward and honest. If she has any interest in you, she will respond in kind." Running her finger down the banana, she gathered up some of the ice-cream and fudge that had gathered on it. Bringing it to her lips, she slowly suckled the digit, cleaning it complete. "If she doesn't, well, you always have me, babe."

Weiss stared in complete indignation, Jaune's eyes bugging out, as the Symbiote rose from her seat. Her eyes flickered to the other student, narrowing for a moment.

"What's your name?"

The Symbiote stopped, turning back to face Jaune.

Weiss felt the confusion deep in her bones.

A name? For herself?

Weiss was Weiss. Their fused form was Venom. So, what was the Symbiote?

"What would you call me?"

Jaune stopped, staring at her intently. Weiss noticed his eyes never dipped below her neck, refusing to take in the curvaceous form the Symbiote had turned her body into. His eyes lingered on her scar.

"Bleiss." He immediately put his hands over his mouth, trying to choke a chortle. "I'm sorry, that's just a joke. It's just, your scar reminded me of someone, but she has white hair and you have black so I was thinking, like, black ice and-"

'Great, now he's rambling like a confused child. What a stupid name. Black Weiss? It doesn't even sound good!'

"You're right."

The Symbiote crossed the distance, putting a finger to his lips. Her own were near manic in their smile. "Bleiss is perfect. That's my name, from now on. Remember me, little boy."

'I hate you, so much.'

She pushed him back onto his stool and strolled away.

Sometime after walking into the night crowds of Vale, Bleiss spoke again.

"That girl, one of the Haven students, yes?"

'Yes?'

"She knows the murderer. Probably one of her teammates."

Weiss blinked.

'How do you know?'

The Symbiote, Bleiss, scowled. "She smelled of blood and ice cream herself. More, that machine dust liquid smell was on her. Faint, fainter than what was at the crime scene, but enough that let's me know that she was around him."

'Could her whole team be bad guys?'

"I certainly hope not for their sake." Bleiss grinned, fangs filling her mouth. "I would so hate to miss our date at the dance putting them in their place."


	4. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

Weiss wasn't sure what felt stranger. The process of taking her body back, the newly named Bleiss receding into her subconscious, her own mass shrinking in tandem, or the current sensation of having to sneak into her own room. With her rapidly shrinking form, the clothes she had borrowed, and admittedly ruined, were now much too large to be worn. She looked like a child playing dress up.

A few glyphs and she was in the tree next to the window. Idly she wondered if someone else could have climbed this tree to get to their room. Perhaps to sneak in or ogle them while they dressed.

'Voyeurs are fun to tease. Though, none should bare witness to the perfection of our flesh without our consent, of course.'

"No one should be staring at us regardless!"

'Not too sure about that. A nice pair of warm blue eyes watching us undress, taking in every inch of untouched skin, tracing along our womanly features and the forbidden valley below…Mmm. We do believe that would be quite the experience.'

"One day, I will learn to ignore you. It will be the happiest day in my entire life."

'One would have thought that'd be the day we drive our sword through Jacques' skull.'

"That comes later! Wait, no. Curse you, we're not killing my father!"

"Weiss are you having a problem?"

Weiss froze, half way into the window. She looked on the other side to see the room empty. Turning, she found Nora scaling the wall opposite her, apparently free climbing towards JNPR's window.

Nora waved.

"…Yes. I am."

Nora nodded. "Seemed like."

"So."

"Mmhmm."

"I'm going in now."

"Cool."

Weiss opened the window, putting one foot through.

"Hey Weiss?"

She froze. Turning back, the ginger had managed to climb the rest of the way around.

"Having parents is overrated, from one who knows. So, if you gotta, go for it! Patricide is the new in thing this year!"

'I like her.'

"I'm going to get changed now."

There was a snort from the equally sneaking into her own dorm girl. "Girl, you know I hate it when my clothes spontaneously get too loose to wear! Hit me up sometime, we'll hang!"

'Can we? Please?'

Weiss did not reply, fearing what would happen if she spoke once more. She darted to the bathroom, not so much shedding clothes as they fly off mid flight. Each of her teammates were safely in bed, sound asleep. She resolved to burn the evidence come the next morning, quickly sliding on her nightgown and cleaning up the best she could. Exhaustion weighing heavy, she returned to bed, not considering she had left the remains of her friend's clothing scattered.

The last thought that swam past was that the Symbiote, Bleiss, had not been wearing any undergarments.

'Woulda just got in the way.'

The next morning began with angered screaming.

"What happened to my new jacket!"

"Are those my pants?"

Weiss buried her head into her pillow harder. She could imagine Yang's red eyes narrowing on her bed, Blake's suspicions peaked. She could see them stomping towards her, wanting to know what fit of jealousy must have led to the destruction of their new, unworn garments. She could feel their retribution, ready to strike like the sword of Damocles.

"Ruby! Have you been using my outfits for target practice! Again!"

Weiss' head shot up. "Ruby?"

"Yes, Ruby!" Yang was staring up at the top bunk, Ruby blearily rising.

"Wha?"

"Very articulate, sis. You're going to pay for this."

Blake stepped up. "And my pants, too!"

Yang even produced Weiss' shredded outfit. "You even sliced up your own partner's stuff! Does your evil know no bounds?"

"But I didn't!"

"Fat chance." Yang's arms were crossed.

'We get off Scott free? Score!'

Weiss hated that she was about to do this. "How do you know it was Ruby?"

Yang turned, red turning lilac. "Easy, Weiss-Queen. No-one has the figure to wear our outfits that we know except Pyrrha. She isn't about to steal our clothes for some kind of reckless joyride."

Blake stepped forward. "Maybe Nora."

"Too short."

"Right."

Yang shook her hair. "Anyways, there's also no unmentionables included in this ruined heap. And only a total scuzbag would go parading around without you know whats."

'Or a lady looking to get lucky, ho-to-go.'

Weiss shook her head.

"Also, Ruby's done this before."

Weiss looked up to see the young leader turn red as her namesake.

"More than once."

"I needed to test my new ammo!"

"Not on my reinforced bras!"

"They were reinforced, it's not my fault that they were shitty at their job!"

"That means that they provide extra support for the girls, not act as bullet sponges!"

"Then why would you even wear underwear if it didn't help protect you!"

"Tell that to your Ducky Mo-Mo underroos!"

Ruby gasped dramatically. "How dare you besmirch the saintly Ducky Mo-Mo and any and all things bearing his image!"

Blake turned to Weiss, clearly seeking some wellspring of sanity as the two sisters began to fight with even more embarrassing personal secrets. Weiss could only shrug.

"Better than wearing Pumpkin Pete I guess?"

Blake nodded. "That would be quite the sad sight."

'I think it'd be cute.'

It took near about every bit of will power Weiss had not to roll her eyes. Of course, Bleiss would think it'd be cute, whatever Weiss thought she had to be contrary about.

'Well that's not true at all. We both agree that Jacques Schnee needs to die yesterday.'

"I just want my father out of power, not dead!" Weiss tried to keep it to a quiet hiss, but the cat-like hearing of her partner caught it plain as day.

"I agree completely, Weiss. For what it's worth, I think you'd make a brilliant head of the SDC."

Weiss stared, not sure what to say.

'Thank her.'

"Well thank you, Blake."

'Now tell her she's a valuable friend and that you'd want her support and assistance when that day comes.'

"You're invaluable, and when I take control of the SDC I would love nothing more than to have you advise my new practices."

'Now ask her to take pictures of Jaune in the shower tonight.'

"Would you mind-no! Never! I mean, uh. Never mind?"

Blake stared for a few seconds longer than Weiss would have liked.

Finally, after an all too awkward moment had passed, Bleiss begging for photos ignored, Blake did sit down next to Weiss.

"There is something I'd like to ask you, Weiss."

Weiss cocked her head.

"I've gotten word from Sun, who's been trawling some seedy places for me, that there's going to be a White Fang meeting tonight. Would you mind coming with me?"

Weiss thought it over a moment before nodding. "It would be my pleasure. Though, what faunus could I claim to be?"

Blake rubbed her chin. "Maybe a white fox? We could get you a pair of beautiful ears, or a tail if you'd prefer. Maybe a…" Blake began to chuckle to herself. "Never mind. My other suggestion is more of a joke."

"Possibly." Weiss wasn't too sure about wearing fake Faunus parts. Seemed kind of, fetishy, to her.

"We'd love to help too!"

Weiss' head shot up, Sun entering through the window. The very same that she had managed to unlock from the outside and then…

"Weird, this window was already unlocked."

Failed to relock. Weiss immediately tried to keep any comments to herself.

'You're not very good at sneaking into places.'

Weiss shook her head before realizing what Sun said. "We?"

"Hi, in there. Is everyone decent?"

Neptune. Must have been on the ledge. Which, as Weiss had learned, was quite narrow. Weiss glanced around the room. Blake was busy on her scroll, cooing at different types of fetish wear to adorn the Schnee Heiress with. Ruby and Yang were in a death lock with one another, Ruby apparently trying to make Yang eat her feet. Weiss herself still in her nightgown, bedraggled and sore. Releasing a pent-up sigh, she returned to the window.

"As decent as we ever are."

Weiss watched as Neptune climbed in, one leg swinging in first. Her eyes drifted briefly towards his crotch before shooting away, furious at herself. At her other self.

'Do not try and differentiate.'

Weiss ignored the comment. She excused herself into the bathroom, unsure of what to think about seeing Neptune again so soon. Was she the one he was thinking of approaching?

Did she still want him?

Nodding, she reaffirmed her stance. Neptune would make the better suitor. Even if Jaune was more genuine than she had given him credit, he was hardly presentable for the Schnee lifestyle.

'You are such a bore. Jaune is sweet, fun, and well hung. That's all we need in life. Fuck the Schnee life, take a lesson from the Faunus, learn to be a bit of a whore!'

"Did you just try and fail to rhyme?"

'We only have your syntax to draw from. Do not blame us for your shortcomings.'

"Yet you take credit for our much-vaunted top bitch status?"

'Obviously.'

Weiss shook her head. This was a nightmare. She noticed her phone was ringing in. Her father. Glaring, she put it on mute. Whatever he had to say wasn't important. What she did not notice was the second call on her phone. If she had, she may have had more to do with it instead of leaving the device on the counter. Once she was presentable, she exited the bathroom to find things had largely calmed.

Yang's bed had crashed down onto Blake's, Blake scrambling to gather the books lost in the chaos. Neptune was standing stock still against a far wall, Sun laid out in what remained of their door to the outside. Ruby was on her own bunk, eating a banana that Weiss suspected was stolen from Sun's unconscious body.

'That's racist you know.'

Weiss looked up at Ruby. Ruby shrugged.

"Yang was reading her scroll when she just freaked. Brought her entire bed down, nearly crushed Blake, went off somewhere. Started screaming something about her bike?"

Weiss stared.

Ruby shrugged again.

"These things happen."

Madness. Weiss was surrounded by madness. Thankfully she was an isle of sanity in the sea of crazy.

'Yes, we truly are the only sane ones left. Come, let us converse with ourselves while contemplating murdering our father.'

Weiss sighed.

"Yes. I suppose they do."

Ruby jumped down, tossing her peel at Sun who groaned as it slapped down on his bare chest.

"I'm going after Yang. Weiss, you go with Blake and look into that whatever. Neptune and Sun can do boy things together."

'With each other? We may like Ruby's suggestions yet.'

"Ruby, please rephrase that."

Ruby rolled her eyes. "Neptune can help peel Sun's banana. How's that?"

'I bet he'd like that.'

"Neptune is not-he doesn't do bananas, Ruby." Weiss just did not have time for this.

She began to approach Blake, who was mourning the now torn in half copy of some book she had used to prop her bed up. In the back of her head, she truly wondered what the point was. She couldn't have been that attached to the book. Blake was the one who used it to make a highly unsafe bunk bed.

"So, we've been ordered to head out..."

Blake flailed on the smashed and splintered remains of their sleeping arrangement. "Leave me! Leave me to grieve!"

Weiss blinked. "Are you alright?"

"Live without sunlight! Love without heartbeats!"

'We may have to put her down.'

"Blake, I'm going to be back in an hour. I'm going to try and get SDC information. I need you to be presentable by the time I return, can you do that for me?"

"I can't live within you!"

More incoherent blubbering followed, something in the rough approximation of a confirmation. Weiss sighed, stepping over Sun's unconscious form to leave. What morons, all of them. She smiled. At least they were having fun. Neptune looked nervous, refusing to meet her eye.  
Maybe that was a good sign. He was building up the courage to ask her out, properly.

'So you realize that Yang was reacting to us wrecking her bike, yes?'

Weiss felt all joy bleed from her. Maybe the damage wouldn't be too severe?

'Do not worry, if Boobs-To-Spare attempts any shit, I will simply remind her on whom the crown rests.'

"We are not fighting Yang!"

Weiss did not mean to shout. Truly she did not. Outbursts like that drew attention. Attention she did not care to cast on herself. Yet, attention is what she got all the same.

"Hey, Weiss."

Weiss froze. That voice. Jaune. Of course.

'Fucking hellacious yes!'

Weiss' eye twitched. What kind of word was that? Turning, she met Jaune. In another time, another place, he would have gotten this idea from someone else. A red haired Amazon who was too afraid to pursue what was truly in her heart. Here, she never got the chance. Here, a promise was never made to her by one lovestruck young man. Here, he stood before Weiss with a white rose.

"Yes, Jaune?"

Her tone nearly made him wilt, she could tell. She hadn't meant to be that rough.

"I just, I wanted to ask you to the dance a few days from now."

He rubbed the back of his head. Weiss stared at him, looking him up and down. He was wearing his usual Beacon uniform correctly, he hadn't mastered his birds nest of a hair, he was slouched forward just a touch. He looked the same. Yet there seemed to be something else.

'Look at his package. Isn't it great?'

She looked at the rose, and admitted that it was very pretty to herself.

'Not what I was referring to.'

Weiss continued to ignore Bleiss. No doubt Bleiss was drooling all over herself. What was different here? Jaune shrunk inch by inch, bit by bit as Weiss scrutinized him.

"At the dance, I will let you know." Weiss crossed her arms.

Jaune blinked. "What?"

"I am, being honest, not sure if I want to take you up on your offer or not. This straightforward, genuine approach, though clumsy, is sweet. Charming. Yet, I cannot promise I will go with you." Weiss tried to coach her words very carefully, weaving through them as best she could.

"Is there someone else?"

Weiss nodded immediately. "I'm not sure how I feel about him either. But, I have hopes that he may yet ask me out, and I would probably decide to go with him. I am very sorry, Jaune."

Jaune smiled, a sad smile Weiss could tell. She knew those well. He handed her the rose, which she took delicately. Lest one of the thorns tear into her.

"Thank you, Weiss. At least that isn't a rejection. I hope you have fun at the dance, regardless of what happens." He turned to leave.

Weiss looked to the side, seeing nothing. But she wasn't looking for anything, she knew. "I hope the same for you. Regardless of what happens."

Inside, she could feel the turmoil of the Symbiote. Of Bleiss. Weiss could feel a constriction in her chest as Jaune nodded and went back to his dorm. A storm of emotions hung over Weiss, and she couldn't truthfully tell what belonged to who.

The walk to the SDC communication terminal was a quiet one.

"Thank you, for letting me decide."

For a time, Bleiss was silent.

'Thank you, for not rejecting him out right.'

Weiss stared at the rose. Fixing it properly, she placed it in her hair above her left ear.

"Jaune isn't so bad, I suppose."

The elevator ride up the tower was a short one. During it, she got a reply from Blake that she had found the perfect dress up material.

Weiss rolled her eyes.

She had another message from Yang. Gingerly she answered it, as if expecting Yang's anger to explode her phone by proxy.

"Need your help, come to the city soon, bring Blake?"

'That's strange.'

"Wonder if it has to do with those ruffians."

'Focus, Weiss. We need to get our shit. Maybe get some extra cash out of the prick's account.'

Weiss groaned. "We are not robbing my father. Not until we secure our place at the SDC."

'Fine. I know some nail guns that are quite good at securing things.'

"No nail guns."

'Why not tell me to stop masturbating to Jaune?'

"You don't."

'You don't know what I do while you're asleep.'

Weiss ignored her. Whatever stupid bait she put out, Weiss could ignore. Moving forward, she got to the terminal. Identifying herself as Weiss Schnee with her scroll, she expected the usual receptionist. She was fairly certain father was sleeping with the woman, who at least had the good graces to appear properly depressed about it.

'Probably how small his dick is. You know, that'd explain why our breasts are inadequate in this form. We inherited his tiny dick syndrome.'

"Our breasts are perfectly fine and firm, so-Hello Winter!" Weiss was jarred to attention by the appearance of her sister, who looked quite crossed.

Winter, Elite Atlas Specialist, crossed her arms. A glare was set.

"You've been stealing money from father's accounts, Weiss, to purchase increasingly odd things. A fact that he has approached us, me, to handle. What do you have to say for yourself?"

Weiss paled. How could she have, she never, this had to be a mistake! Bleiss spoke up, the smuggest tone Weiss had ever heard dripping from her voice.

'You don't know what I do while you're asleep.'


	5. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Inside, Weiss began to sputter. Then she seized on one distraction.

"Us? Dear sister, what do you mean?"

Could she also have found a symbiote? Was it infesting her speech patterns?

'Impossible. We don't affect yours, do we?'

Winter was not impressed. "He came directly to Ironwood, as one would expect. Ironwood put me on it to placate him. So please, stop wasting time."

Weiss sighed, her wild fancy bearing no fruit. It would have been nice to have another to speak to about this whole mess.

'We feel so appreciated right now.'

Weiss wanted to curse. Instead, she looked crestfallen as she realized her one out. "My card had been taken, I'm afraid. I thought I had retrieved it before any of the thieves could order some ill gotten trash but apparently I failed. I am deeply sorry, Winter."

Winter closed her eyes, shaking her head. "I didn't know what you'd be doing with a bra in that size anyways."

Weiss found her left eye twitched, just a touch. Bleiss could not, and would not, contain her laughter.

"Though disappointing to hear that you failed in this way, it is better than the alternative. I will report back post haste. Tell your teammate Yang to keep her hands off of your stuff, sister."

Weiss' eyes widened. "She didn't-!"

Winter rolled her eyes. "Dear, I've seen pictures of the girl. Only her figure could fill out the things ordered on this card. The Faunus fetish-wear recently ordered on these reports is also...concerning. Regardless, be well, sister."

When Weiss left the tower, she realized she had not, in fact, gotten the information she came for. Glaring back at the building, she wondered idly if it'd be worth returning. A new message from Ruby told her otherwise. Apparently it had turned into quite the urgent meeting. Sending a message to Blake to meet her on the way, Weiss turned her thoughts inward.

"Why did you-"

'We didn't.'

Weiss could feel an honesty there. "Why would you imply you had?"

She could practically feel the symbiote smile. "It was quite amusing. We would never abuse our mutual trust in such a way, not with one we have bonded to so closely.'

This put Weiss at ease, to some degree. Until a realization hit her.

'Yes,' Bleiss began, catching onto her thought process. 'Yang did steal your card to order those articles of clothing.'

"You were aware!"

'We do not sleep as you do. We could have acted to stop her, but found it more amusing to see how things turned out.' Bleiss had regained the same smug attitude as before. Wonderful.

Weiss snarled as she stomped onwards. "Wait. Why would Yang have ordered Faunus fetish attire..."

"Hey Weiss, what's going on?"

Weiss's attention was drawn to her dark haired partner. Suspicion ran heavy through her mind. No, surely Blake wouldn't have also stolen her card, just to order some embarrassing dress up clothing.

'It is funny you should say that...'

Weiss did not scream. She merely pointed Blake towards their location very forcibly and dragged the young Faunus along. She, and perhaps all of her team, would have much to answer for.

"She has so much to answer for!"

Weiss could feel herself shrinking away, becoming more and more part of the furniture in which she sat. Yang had brought them down to the police station to explain the situation, and she was ranting and raving about a black haired woman with red eyes. Who had destroyed her motorcycle. Who had been Weiss, but with an alien monster controlling her actions.

'Excuse you?'

Weiss had to keep herself from verbally shushing Bleiss. At any moment Yang would put two and two together and realize that somehow, some way, it was all her own fault. That Weiss had done this horrible deed. Weiss ignored the strange look on Ruby's face, wallowing in her own worries. This would be a disaster, a horrible thing that she could never repay, no matter what.

"My mother is such a bitch!"

Yang's final declaration caught Weiss and Bleiss off guard.

"Mother?" Weiss stood, now intrigued.

Yang snorted. "I guess you could call her that. The woman who gave birth to me, Raven Branwen. She's gotta be in the city, and I need to ask you guys to help me find her."

Blake nodded immediately. "We've got a few hours before the meeting tonight. That'll give the items I've ordered time to arrive too!"

A concerning excitement lit up Blake's features. Weiss paled at the implications.

"Blake, I have to ask, did you recently-"

"Team RWBY, move out!" Ruby had taken the wind from her sails entirely, pointing nebulously to the sky. Yet Weiss could tell, her cheer was not genuine.

Yang devised a plan where they circled the city in pairs, one pair clockwise the other counter clockwise. Weiss teamed herself up with Ruby, if only to separate from Blake's increasingly overwhelming presence and unsure how to handle Ruby's own odd behavior. Though, Weiss was rather curious about why Blake was so keen on this. Questions for later.

Weiss and Yang had been on the lookout for thirty minutes after, Yang's shoulders drawn forward and her attention keen. Weiss was fighting boredom, knowing that they would find nothing. Boredom tinged with regret over what they had done. What Bleiss had done. She, herself, obviously was mostly blameless.

'You could have stopped me at any time.'

"You were having fun."

'So?'

Weiss bit her lip. She knew the Symbiote would feel it now, if she hadn't before. The guilt Weiss had, that Bleiss could only express herself in such limited terms.

'Weiss. We're fine. We live, through you.'

"But you want things that I do not. How is that fair?"

Bleiss sighed, a point made purely for Weiss' own benefit. 'It is in our nature to exist in tandem with those we bond with. We exist as a symbiosis of one organism bonding with another. We may desire certain things you do not, but they come from the same place. Two souls, one heart. Two minds, one body. That is our strength.' Weiss felt a tendril emerge and poke her on the shoulder. 'Do not think we couldn't seize control if we so desired. We simply have no reason to. We are, for the moment, content with how things are.'

Weiss frowned. For the moment. Perhaps that worried her more than anything. Still, things were going well.

"You talk to yourself like this all the time, Snow Flake?"

Yang was grinning back at Weiss, though Weiss could tell it was a false smile. She had worn enough of those herself.

"Your mother, what is she like?" Weiss stepped up to Yang, walking side by side with her. Though, Weiss noticed with some annoyance, she couldn't keep up her sway. Damn Yang's hips. At least Weiss knew that she had the better...What was she even thinking!

'Ah, finally taking pride in our superior posterior. As befitting of us.'

Yang glanced at Weiss, Weiss swearing she saw the tint of her eyes change subtly. "She was, is, complicated. I don't know the full story, just stories from my dad and my uncle."

"She left us. When I was an infant. I never even knew, only found out about it after Summer died. Ruby's mom." Yang looked to the sky, something focusing around her.

If Weiss didn't know better, she'd swear she saw the hints of Yang's aura just edging up.

"My own mother has...not been around much, so to speak." Weiss looked to the sky now, ignoring Yang's sidelong glance. It was a pretty day out.

'That bird is a threat.'

Weiss suddenly felt a great murderous intent from Bleiss. Scanning the surroundings, she found the bird in question. A crow, or maybe a raven, sitting and watching them. How long had it been there?

'It's been following Yang since we left the police office. It doesn't act like a normal bird.'

Weiss wondered if it could be a threat, not wanting to verbally express herself.

'It may be a trick, an agent of the murderers. Two of them are dangerous, do not forget.'

Weiss nodded, continuing with Yang. Yang did not pry any further, and Weiss was otherwise occupied. They reached a corner, Weiss beginning to feel silly. How could a simple bird be a threat? How could they weaponize an animal? Semblances could do many things, but she had never once run into one that allowed shape shifting.

Yang turned the corner, the bird flying overhead to follow. From Weiss' back, a tendril shot out, ensnaring the raven. Weiss, panicking, leapt backwards, creating a glyph to launch her away. Unknowingly, she dragged the avian with her, Bleiss not letting go.

"Stop this! You're going to kill that poor animal!"

'It feels wrong. We can't crush it.'

"Why are you trying to crush a tiny, insignificant, weak b-!"

Weiss' words were cut off as the bird suddenly exploded into a woman, freeing herself of the black tendril with little issue. They had landed some ways away, in the middle of a construction site. The woman had wild black hair, burning red eyes, and looked incredibly like Yang.

"You really are here!" Weiss pointed towards the older woman, surprised that the universe had yet again given her a scapegoat.

"And you are going to fetch quite the pretty penny on the black market, Schnee Heiress." Raven rested her hand on her katana, readying to strike.

Weiss took a step back, raising her hands. "Wait, this is all a huge mistake!"

Raven's grip tightened. "You have no idea."

Within Weiss, Bleiss began to laugh. 'Bring it bitch.'

Weiss was an adapt fighter, passibly good in her age. What she was not was a seasoned warrior, who had ventured into the wilds and survived night after night. For every blow she could parry, Raven would strike her with three more. It was clear, very quickly, that Raven was taking it easy on her. Yet Weiss did notice something strange.

In between getting knocked around and slammed into the ground more than once, her aura had yet to break. Though it hurt, she was not injured. Weiss could only attribute it to the Symbiote, possibly bolstering her natural durability. Sadly, even with this newfound advantage, Weiss could not make ground against her foe. Weiss prided herself on speed, but Raven was simply faster.

Slamming Weiss into the ground again, Raven snapped her fingers. A portal formed behind her.

"Your daddy is going to pay big bucks for you, Schnee."

'Not if we have something to say.'

From Weiss' back, a black tendril launched out. It met Raven's blade, Raven unnerved but now expecting the additional attack. Weiss wondered if she had any clue what was going on, or chalked it up to the fabled and useful Schnee Semblance. Only this one had an unfortunate effect for Raven, as the tendril ran into the blade and split along its edge- only to continue. Striking Raven in the face with two tendril strands and then seizing around her blade and yanking it away, Weiss jumped up.

Only to be immediately grabbed by the ankle, Raven on her hot and heavy. Though the blow to Raven's head had disoriented her, it had not done much damage, Bleiss having little sway without Weiss. Weiss found herself hurled away by an incredible strength, Raven's eyes seemingly glowing. Smashing through the wooden temporary walls, she rolled to a stop beneath a crane with a heavy load.

"Since you want to be such a hard nut, how about I soften you up a little!" Raven's voice from outside called, Weiss still dazed. What was she talking about?

And then a bolt of lightning struck the crane's ropes, dropping the materials it had been carrying. Barrels, blocks of cement, and countless tools and nails, all plunging directly for Weiss.

* * *

The explosion of the impact rattled the ground, Raven crossing her arms. Her helmet was on now, knowing the police may be coming. The portal behind her remained, a gateway to her tribe. Even if the Schnee died, they could sell her body to the White Fang. They had quite the hefty bounty on Schnees.

What she had not expected was the rumble that followed, the ground below her beginning to crack. Leaping away as quickly as she could, she just barely avoided a massive black spike tearing its way to the surface. The spike, she realized, wasn't a spike at all- it was a humanoid, spinning so incredibly fast, inhumanly fast, tearing through earth and stone with grasping claws. Landing on the ground, the beast hunched forward. Its, her, jaw extended tongue running along her emerging fangs. Pitch black, with only twin white slashes that Raven supposed were eyes, with a body that pulsed and breathed. Some new breed of Grimm, no doubt.

"We, are Venom. You, will die."

Raven, having retrieved her sword in the chaos, closed the portal. She sheathed her blade, steeling herself for what was to come. "Maybe. But not by your hand, monster."

The creature, Venom, grinned. A smile of teeth.

"We disagree."

 **AN:**

 **Hey there readers! So, in the next month or so, I'm considering going to Pat/ reon, as there's apparently a censoring I wasn't aware of. I am currently working on Venomous Weiss and Down To The River as you know, but I also am working on several original creations that I hope to one day get published. One of which is the start of a sci-fi/fantasy adventure series, The Lightning Brigade, already sitting at 21K words.**

 **If I get my pat/ reon going properly, you will be able to keep up with what I do in roughly real time, and have access to my original stuff as I work on it from first draft to, hopefully, final product. Still working out some logistics, but you'll also get exclusive information on future plans of mine going forward, and possibly what purely fanfiction-y fun I attempt after Down to the River and Venomous Weiss wind down.**

 **Though, I have plenty of plans for Venomous Weiss to keep it going and keep it fresh. So no worries about it being rushed, trust me. You will also be able to commission me to write short stories for whatever, if you feel so inclined. Again, all to be worked out as I work out how the Pat / Reon is going to be. Some of the money will be spent on art for these books, both fanfiction and original, and at a certain tier you can even create original characters for me to incorporate into my own original work, if you so choose.**

 **Lots of fun stuff to come!**

 **Let me know what you think in the reviews or in a private message and I'll keep you posted on how things go. Be well, all of you, and have a great day. The next update should be in two weeks, as next week I aim to get Down to the River out. Hopefully I can keep that pace up, and maybe even increase it as time goes on.**

 **Keep circulating the links and stay frosty.**


End file.
